Louis and Alice
by g-fur
Summary: Louis is a space traveler and has just arrived on Earth. When he meets a girl named Alice, she is quite shocked to see him this is because he is not human. He's a Wolfdanion, who has a secret...
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the sea drifted across the airport runway. Planes landed and flew off continuously at Shaftton Intergalactic Airport. One, which was not really a plane, landed at runway 6. The long, silver spacecraft glided silently along the tarmac and halted next to a long line of stairs.

'Spacecraft 3-NB from Klaraw has now landed at runway 6!' said a female voice which came out of no-where. The doors of the ship opened gracefully. 'Thank you for flying with British Airways! Have a nice day!' Out of the doors came out wolf like creatures, they had the human anatomy of a human, except the head was clearly a wolf. They walked down the rusting stairs. Their furs were all different colours; grey, red, ginger, and one of them were brown. The only grey wolf creature walked down and stopped at the side of the stairs. He looked around, holding his rucksack securely on his back. He wore a black, tatty jacket, with blue, dirt stained t-shirt and blue jeans. Since he had wolf legs, he didn't wear shoes. He happily sighed and walked to the airport building. Above the automatic doors were selections of the word 'Welcome!' in different languages. 'Willkommen! Benvenuto! 歓迎! LAPSIER! Bienvenue !' The brown wolf thing walked though the door and looked around. The whole place was teeming with noise and movement. It was full of humans, and also other creatures such as six foot large reptilian creatures called Lizertons and humanoids that wore robes and had strange markings on their skin; almost like tattoos. The wolf walked up to the reception.

'Hello their sir.' said the awkwardly smiling woman behind the counter, 'For security reasons I must ask a few questions alright.'

'Yeah alright.' said the wolf creature. His voice was calm and warming.

'Ok then sir. Please tell me your full name'

'Well…' he began 'My full name is Louis Le Grand Et Le Noble Un, but every one calls me Louis!' he happily said.

The woman franticly typed on the keyboard, trying to type as fast as she can. 'Right, ok Mr. Louis; I can clearly see you are a Wolfdanion.'

'Correctamundo!' Louis shouted so people close would turn their heads and pay attention.

'Yes, and please tell me your age, sir'

'Well, let's see. In earth numbers I'm, hmm. 7889 divided by 157780 adds 0.95 which equals one; and add that by 19 and cheese, that gives the final total of… 20!' Louis chuckled to himself, he then saw the woman not getting his Wolfdanion joke. 'Uh, yes well, I'm 20 years old,' he said, a bit embarrassed of him.

'Yes, thank you sir,' she said sarcastically, Louis didn't notice. 'Ok, now please tell me what your purpose to visit Earth is?'

'Well I'm just a traveller, hitchhiking across the Galaxy; going from inhabited planet to inhabited planet, just visiting. I thought to have a holiday on Earth.'

The woman finished typing down all of the information. 'That's all sir. Thank you.'

'Your welcome!' He replied. He picked up his bag, and walked along towards the entrance of the airport.

After having to wait for some time at the metal detector, as the security man failed to find the hidden tummy button stud underneath Louis's fur; he finally walked out of the airport. He looked around, with a smile on his face. The wind was calm; the sun was out and shining with all it's might. He started walking along the pavement, which were full of tourist young and old. He looked in at the shops; he went passed W H Smiths, Woolworths, Marks and Spencers, Currys. He stopped outside Boots and leaned on the wall of the shop. He put his hand out of his right pocket and took out what looked like a rather crumbled up sandwich. He ate it rather quickly as he was in a hurry. He took the plastic bag and put it in a nearby rubbish bin. As he continued to walk along the side of Boots, he saw a map booth. 'Hmm, well I might as well get one!' He said. He took out of his left pocket one single pound coin, which he put in the booth.

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! POP! A rather small map dropped out of the machine. Louis took it and began scanning its contents. Something caught his golden eye. 'Prince Regent Swimming Pool… well it's quite hot, yeah, I should go and have a little swim!' he put the map into his right jacket pocket, turned around and walked to the area of Shaftton where the pool was.


	2. Chapter 2

'What do you mean I have to be checked?!' blurted out Louis. _Why the hell should I?_ He thought, _I've just got here and I just want to have a swim that's all! I'm not carrying a bloody disease!_

'I'm sorry sir, but every alien has to be checked before they are allowed in, it's the rules.' said the guy behind the desk.

'Oh stuff your rules! I'm here on holiday! I want to have a relaxing swim before I have to leave. I don't want full grown humans touching me in awkward ways to see if I might have rabies!' Louis turned round and started to walk to the swimming pool's entrance.

'Wait!' shouted the guy 'Look fine you can go, just don't tell anyone I did it.' He opened the gate to allow Louis to get to the changing rooms. Louis stared at him for a moment, thinking even if he should bother now. He sighed.

'Alright, I'll go and I promise I won't tell anyone.' He walked though the gate, saying thanks to the guy. He turned a left corner to the males changing room.

The changing room was a smallish, cream tiled room with benches along the walls. It was lit by a few dim lights, which many were flickering. The changing room was almost completely empty; an elderly man was in the corner drying himself with his dirty, old looking towel. He looked quite scared when he saw Louis; he thought that he was going to attack him. _Not the best changing room I've been in, but it'll do _Louis thought. He went to the furthest corner of the room, well out of the way of the old man; who was now quickly putting his towel into a shopping bag. Louis changed into his navy blue swimming trunks; which had a hole at the back to let his tail out. He put his clothing and his watch into his rucksack and walked to the locker room. He found an empty one near the doorway to the showers. He put his bag in, inserted a twenty p coin into the slot and closed the door and tied the key around his arm.

Louis walked towards the main swimming pool, he stopped at the edge and looked into the clear, cool water; staring at the bottom. Suddenly, he swan dived into the pool. He swam underneath the surface, going back and forth; going from one side of the pool, to the other. After about six minutes, he finally came up. He paddled to the side of the pool and touched the floor of the pool with his feet. He looked around, seeing all of the humans; he was the only Wolfdanion there. _Amazing! _He thought, _absolutely amazing humanity is!_

'Please don't!'

'Look you cannot be with us!'

'Why not?!'

'You're not perfect!'

Louis turned his head to the other side of the pool, a group of girls; around sixteen in age were arguing. A blonde haired, supermodel body sized girl was shouting to a brown haired, skinny girl. It seemed that she was losing her friends. Louis climbed out of the pool and slowly walked towards the girls.

'Please!' said the brown haired girl 'It's only asthma!'

'Look! You are not perfect! So you can't be with us!' yelled the blonde haired girl; people were now looking. 'C'mon!' she and the other girls walked to the female changing rooms. The brown haired girl stood there, looking desperately at her ex-friends.

'What happened there?' said a voice behind her, it was calm and warming.

'Oh…' the brown haired hair began to say, without looking behind her. 'My so called friends abandon me, just because I asthma!'

'That all!?' said the voice. The brown haired girl turned around and gasped. It was not something she was expecting. It was Louis who was talking. 'I know loads of people who are asthmatic and I'm still friends with them! I'm Louis.' He added at the end.

The girl stood there for a few seconds, taking in that she was not talking to a human. 'I… I'm Alice' she finally said.

'Pleased to meet you,' Louis took his hand and shook Alice's, she was stunned.

'You're… you're a Wolfdanion.' She said without thinking about what she just had said.

Louis chuckled, 'what gave me away?!'

'Well, it's just that I've never met one before. What was your name again?'

'Louis, Louis Le Grand Et Le Noble Un.'

'That's French, isn't it?'

'Yeah! It is, it means 'The Great and Noble One', but I haven't been grand or noble in my life!' Louis sat down on the edge of the pool, his feet in the water. 'We are given last names, when we are born, that tells you what you will become when you are older.' Alice sat next to him; almost sitting on Louis's tail. He let out a hollow laugh. 'My older brother's last name is Le Chercheur De Puissance; it means 'The Power Seeker'. That's him all over!'

'You have an older brother?' asked Alice.

Louis looked at her, 'yeah, his name is Frigus; which is actually Latin. I don't know what it means. He's twenty years old and second in command of out home planet, Klaraw.'

'Wow!' said Alice, she looked quite astonished.

'Yeah! I also got a younger brother, Jack La Personne Sage Et Digne De Confiance, which means 'The Wise and Trustworthy Person'; he is the assistant to King Nelvorvalvore, the ruler of Chareldon; and he's only eighteen!'

Alice was impressed, 'It seems your brothers do some great jobs! Who do you do?'

'Me?' asked Louis 'Oh, well uh, I'm… I'm a traveller.'

'Really, well, where do you travel to?'

'Well just any planet that has life. I've been to Chareldon, Reptotitas, Dracano, Smuck and a few more.' Louis looked at the clock on the wall. 'I best be off, I'm feeling a bit peckish'

'Well why don't you come with Me.' said Alice, standing up. 'I know this good place that does great Earth food!'

Louis sat there, looking at her; he felt something that he had never felt before. He ended the silence by saying 'Yeah, alright! That be nice!' he stood up and he and Alice walked to the changing rooms. 'What's this place?' he asked her.

'Oh, it's a secret'


End file.
